Surrender
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Sam/Max. It had been too long, way too long since Sam had let herself get involved with a man but a late night talk with Max might change that. Smax. Oneshot. Please review! Xx


**Surrender...**

**Summary: SamMax. It had been too long, way too long since she had last been involved with a man and a late night talk with Max might bring an end to this. SMax  
Oneshot. I will do a smutty sequel if anyone wants one! Let me know in a review!  
You have this fic thanks to Beccy, all of the good bits are her's! Thank you hun! XD**

-

"Go home, guv." Max Carter told his boss, from his desk across the CID room he could see that the only light left on was the one shining in DI Samantha Nixon's office. They had both been spending a great deal of time their recently, maybe they were both hiding from something at home. Max decided that a pint at the pub was just what he needed but he knew he had to make sure Sam actually left the office tonight first.

Samantha looked up at him, her now short blonde hair tousled from where she had ran her fingers through it in exasperation.

"I will." She assured him, touched by his thoughtfulness but masking it well, at least she thought. "You head off though Max, it's been a long day." She paused, laughing slightly. "Long month actually."

"Are you okay, Sam?" Max asked, dropping the formalities now.

"I'm fine." She insisted. "I'm sure you want to get off home."

Max shrugged. "I was just heading down the pub actually." He stopped, speaking again before he hadn't even really thought it throught. "Fancy joining me?"

Sam paused, actually seriously considering his offer. As much as she would like to go for a drink with him she knew that half of the relief and CID would be down at the Canley Arms. She didn't really want their company right now. She was trying to think of a way to refuse politely when she remembered the bottle of vodka in her desk drawer which she had been given as a present when she had first been promoted to DI again. It gave her a sharp pang in the chest to remember that it was Phil Hunter who had bought her the bottle. She swallowed hard and looked back at Max who was watching her with a trace of amusement.

"How about a compromise?" She began, disappearing behind her desk to pull the vodka bottle and two glass tumblers out of a drawer.

Max raised his eyebrows in surprise and said nothing, taking the chair opposite Sam's desk. He watched as she poured them a measure each into glass. He took his and swallowed a sip.

"Bloody hell Sam, this is good stuff."

"I know," She smiled, blinking to stop her eyes misting over. It was time to let go, she told herself firmly. There was a great looking man whom she really liked sat opposite her and who wanted to have a drink with her, for now that was all mattered.

"Sam," Max began after a while, feeling the liquor flooding his system and warming him from the inside out. "Do you like me?"

Sam nearly choked on her vodka. "Excuse me?"

Max actually blushed, just to add to Sam's surprise. "I don't know, we just don't seem to click. I sometimes feel like you don't trust me."

Sam was quick to reply. "I do, I definitely trust you. I'm just wary of new people who come to my team until they get their footing."

Max nodded. "That's fair enough." He swallowed another healthy dose of vodka, letting it burn the back of his throat. He watched Sam drink some more before he spoke again. "Because I like you Sam, more than I should do seeing as you're my boss."

"Max," Sam was astounded, but pleased too. It had been a long time since a man had shown an interest in her. She supposed it was karma after how she had treated Phil.

"And I have said way too much." He laughed, and Sam actually saw a different, more self conscious side of him in that second.

"No, wait." She said. "I like you too." She stopped, covering her face with one hand. "How lame do we sound?"

Max chuckled. "It was rather cliché, wasn't it?"

Sam nodded, laughing too. "We sound like two teenagers in some crappy romantic comedy."  
Max pretended to be shocked. "You watch those things?"  
Sam smirked. "Don't try to tell me you don't?!"  
Max laughed again, his laugh was a rich sound to Sam's ears and she liked it, it sent shivers running up and down her spine.  
"A top up?" He asked, placing his empty glass on her desk.

As Sam caught his eye she saw a spark there, maybe it wouldn't just be a hangover she'd wake up with in the morning.

**Please review! Xx**


End file.
